


Верёвки

by kiraeller



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, M/M, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraeller/pseuds/kiraeller
Summary: Куроо засмеялся ещё сильнее, стало ясно наверняка — с Бокуто нужно что-то попроще.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	Верёвки

Куроо сосредоточен, чуть нахмурен, он с силой затягивает очередной узел. Потом сверяется с инструкциями и продолжает. Бокуто косится на своего любимого и закусывает губу. Когда Куроо делает очередной узел, Бокуто вскрикивает и пытается освободиться.  
— Тише-тише, сейчас я расслаблю, — спокойно говорит Тетсуро, поглаживая его руку.  
Бокуто опять на пробу дергает руками и понимает, что подвижности нет вообще.  
— Куроо, красный! Куроо, я больше не могу, пожалуйста, давай закончим, — кажется его глаза заблестели от слез, а может это просто игра света.  
Куроо наклонился к его лицу.  
— Уверен?  
— Да! Блять, — он опять дернулся в попытке освободиться.  
— Тише, не дергайся, — он погладил плечи и принялся развязывать узлы. — Понадобится примерно столько же времени, сколько понадобилось на связывание.  
Бокуто застонал от безысходности, но перестал дёргаться. Куроо сосредоточенно и старательно начал развязывать узлы, освобождая любимого все больше и больше. Котаро только облегченно вздыхал.  
— Все хорошо, — причитал Тетсуро. — Я почти закончил.  
— Поцелуй меня, — жалобно попросил Бокуто.  
— Сейчас, я почти…  
— Пожалуйста, Тецу, поцелуй меня, — он начал хныкать.  
Куроо испуганно обнял и невинно поцеловал, сначала в щеку, а потом в губы.  
— Я здесь, с тобой. Все хорошо. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, потерпи, хорошо?  
Бокуто расслабился немного и Куроо немного нервничая, продолжил развязывать узлы.  
— Все, — Куроо кинул веревку куда-то под кровать.  
Бокуто облегченно выдохнул и потянулся.  
— Ваа! — он кинулся с объятиями на Куроо. — Как же хорошо, когда можно тебя обнять.  
Брови Куроо поползли вверх.  
— Ты из-за этого так разволновался?  
— Наверное, — они сидели и обнимали друг друга. — И ты был такой серьезный, я испугался.  
— Это сложно, вообще-то.  
— Да, прости.  
Куроо чуть отстранился и провел по руке Бокуто, по рукам шли отпечатки веревки.  
— Можно сфоткать? — почему-то шепотом спросил Куроо.  
— Давай.  
Куроо пошарил рукой рядом с собой и нашел телефон. Он уложил Бокуто и навел камеру. Сделав пару снимков, Тетсуро заметил как Бокуто на него смотрит. Так ожидающе, покорно.  
Куроо подумал, что веревки ему совсем не нужны.  
Он откинул телефон и лег рядом, обнимая.  
— Все нормально? — спросил он у Бокуто. Тот покачал головой и улыбнулся.  
— Да, просто это все, кажется, совсем не мое.  
— Такое бывает. Ничего, найдем что-то другое, — Куроо тоже улыбнулся.  
— Да, — воодушевился Бокуто. — Например, виброкольца.  
Тетсуро откровенно заржал.  
— Что? Я читал в интернете, такое реально есть…  
Куроо засмеялся ещё сильнее, стало ясно наверняка — с Бокуто нужно что-то попроще.


End file.
